The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, commercially used as a cut flower Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name Pandora.
The new Alstroemeria is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Wateringen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cut flower Alstroemeria cultivars with freely flowering habit, large flowers, attractive flower colors and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Alstroemeria originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Wateringen, The Netherlands, in 1999 of a selection of Alstroemeria hybrida identified as code number 211-6, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as code number 201-3, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Alstroemeria was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Wateringen, The Netherlands in 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Wateringen, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.